The Tactician and The Dancer
by NotThatCreative
Summary: {In-progress.}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, since I've barely seen any Robin x Olivia stories, I thought I'd give this universe a try.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, anyways, enjoy! This is a lemon, first time writing one but here we go!**

 **I've played Awakening, although I hope I do a good job with making a nice story since it's my first time writing something for Fire Emblem.**

* * *

The war has begun, Chrom and Gangrel have been shouting across the battlefield, Chrom wanted to avenge his fallen sister. Once the arguing had stopped, a pink-haired woman had stepped onto the battlefield, joining the Shepherds. "Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late?" she said nervously, "I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!" she said again, nervously.

Robin was trying out a tome he had bought from a wandering merchant along the way, testing its effectiveness on nearby enemy troops, he seemed to caught the woman's attention as he heard her shout. She seemed weak which worried him, he hurried to her, the others had advanced forward, hoping nothing bad would happen to him as he caught up to her.

"Excuse...me, are you...alright?" he asked worriedly as he trouble breathing due to the running and since it was a hot day out in the battlefield. "O-Oh! ...Me?" the pink-haired beauty asked as she was surprised.

"Of course, by the way, my name is Robin." he couldn't help but to stare her eyes, although he tried to not lose himself in thought. "I'm pretty sure nothing has happened to me, my name is Olivia." the two had seemed to be staring at each other, Robin snapping back to his senses, "Forgive me, I must've been lost in thought, we're on a battlefield and I don't want the others to leave us behind."

"Oh, you're right! Well then, we should go now!" she said as the both went to catch up with their fellow comrades.

They've reached were the rest of the Shepherds were, in front of Gangrel where Chrom and him would fight. "Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" shouted the evil king as he laughed, "My sister wish for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" Chrom said as he lunged forward and swung his sword, Gangrel raising his sword up as lightning came down, Chrom dodged and swung once more ending Gangrel's life.

As the war ended, Chrom had then proposed to Sumia, accepting his proposal in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you leave a review, I'm still working on the story so don't worry everyone! If there's anything I should fix just tell me and I'll do my best to correct those mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since the events of the war occurred, everyone went back to their normal lives and others found things to do with their lives, Chrom had become a king and a father, then came a threat that brought everyone back together: The Valmese.

Robin, Chrom, and Lucina had been planning on strategies that would lead them to victory, although Robin was the one who had to do the most of the talking and thinking, he is the tactician after all, yet Chrom was also responsible for his troops.

After finishing their talking, Robin had decided to go back to his tent as the other two had already gone back to theirs, it was quite dark out and some of the others were either sleeping or outside to chat, until a thought had crossed his mind, 'I wonder what Olivia's up to?' he questioned himself in his mind as he decided to go towards her tent instead. Once he arrived, he heard counting from within, the curious white-haired man decided to take a peek inside. "248... 249... 250! Phew, that's all of 'em! ...Still a long way to go, though." the pink-haired beauty was counting the amount of coins she had earned, "What are you doing, Olivia?" at first she was taken by surprise but then recognized the owner of the voice, Robin had stepped into tent, although he felt quite guilty for entering without asking, peeking into the tent made him more guilty.

"Eeeeeek, Robin!" the woman shouted as she was startled, "Oh, sorry Olivia! I didn't mean to startle you." he said worriedly, hoping their friendship wouldn't be ruined, over the two years the tactician and the dancer had gotten to know each other more. "No need to worry, Robin." she smiled, she wasn't mad, just startled from the fact he came in without asking her for permission.

There was silence among them as the two stared at each other in the moment they were in, Olivia had forgotten about coins, 'Ugggghhhh, why does he have to look charming?!' she couldn't help to blush, especially at a time like this, "Anyways, what's with the bag you've got there?" he still held onto the curiousness as he pointed at the bag that was sitting next to her.

"Oh! This bag? Ooooh, um. Nothing really, just coins." she said, the tactician was impressed she managed to earn all those coins, "Was it from your dancing? I think that's wonderful." he said, complimenting the pink-haired beauty for her hard work. "T-Thank you! Robin." she was glad she got praise from the man, "No need to thank me, I would love to see you perform one day." he knew it must take one to be talented to earn that much coins, perhaps she had earned money from the war as well.

"Well, it's getting dark so it'd be best if I'd be on my way back to my tent, see you tomorrow!" he smiled as he waved and left the tent, Olivia waved back and sighed as she went back to counting her coins, perhaps she liked him now? They're friends, that's silly. But she wasn't too sure though...

* * *

 **Alright, I tried making it a bit more longer since one of my fellow readers had requested, I will come back to make edits if anything seems wrong or so, same goes for all the previous and the future chapters as well. Do you think they should finally fall in love next chapter? Find out next on the next ep-Yeah, just tell me what you think and you think I should do, should they? Yes, no? Something else? Well see you guys on the next chapter!**


End file.
